


And She Means Everything To Me

by InquiryFoxtrot



Series: Widojest Week 2019 [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Not beta'd we die like men, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Widojest Week, i refuse to write angst this week, its here, the rest of the nein are only mentioned btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InquiryFoxtrot/pseuds/InquiryFoxtrot
Summary: Day 1: Dance“Do you want to dance?” He asked suddenly. “I think I owe you a proper one after Hupperdook.”Jester’s smile grew wider as she glanced around, most of the others had trudged upstairs to go to sleep already and those who hadn’t were lying on the couch in a heavy, alcohol-induced slumber. “But there isn’t any music,” She said in a breathless laugh but her energy filled bounce betrayed any sense of rejectionCaleb thought it was the lack of anxiety the allowed him to raise an eyebrow and smile as he replied, “So?”





	And She Means Everything To Me

It was rare when the familiar curl of anxiety, bubbling and rolling in Caleb’s gut, settled. It had been there when he first met the Nein, a firecracker of nerves that always appeared when Caleb met new people. The anxiety had roared through him during their brief stint with the Iron Shepherds, a pounding drum that screamed, _ save them _ . It dulled to a lulling, but constant, thrum aboard the Balleater, not unlike the sea beneath them. It crawled over his skin in Xhorhas, threatening to drown him in politics, betrayal, and war.

Tonight, however, it was calm. He tucked it into some distant corner of Caleb’s mind to be dealt with tomorrow because tonight, they were celebrating. 

Yasha was back and with her the renewed favor of the Bright Queen. So all members of the Mighty Nein, along with an appropriately uncomfortable Essek Thelyss, bought some very expensive Xhorhasian alcohol and decided to get extraordinarily drunk. 

Jester and Yasha worked to add some more fairy lights throughout the house, and now the whole area was lit with a soft, blue glow. Beau, along with Yeza, found a new talent in mixing and had made an array of drinks with enough types alcohol to give them headaches for the next week. Caduceus revealed he could play an instrument, as did Fjord, much to everyone’s surprise, and designated themselves entertainment for the evening. Caleb had tried to make himself useful but, honestly, there hadn’t been much to do except get ready to enjoy himself.

Once preparations had been made and everyone couldn’t bear to wait any longer, Beau decided to make a toast. Or at least she tried to, “The past few weeks have been, without any doubt, absolutely-” She started before Nott slammed her drink down.

“Fluffernutter!” Her reedy voice trilled and Caleb decided it was very fitting for their group. 

Soon they were all pleasantly drunk. Caduceus and Fjord donned their instruments and were playing a joyful, if a bit sloppy, folk tune. At some point, Nott had stumbled over with an equally drunk Yeza and the two began a horrendous harmony to accompany the instruments. Caleb could even see Yasha looking a bit tipsy as she and Beau cajoled an increasingly annoyed looking Essek. 

Caleb, however, was still nursing his first drink of the evening. He wanted to remember every second of tonight. He’d sacrificed a lot to be with these people, but he’d gained a lot too. It felt good, not having to look over his back all the time. And while it was incredibly dangerous, it was comforting having his past out in the open too.

Tonight felt like a culmination of all their sacrifices. The choices they made, the people they left behind or lost along the way. It was nice to know that everything had worked itself out in the end. So, yeah, Caleb wanted to remember this.

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t even notice the blue tiefling sidling up next to him. “Hello, Cay-leb,” Jester grinned, wiggling into Caleb’s side. His heart stuttered. 

“Uh, hello, Jester,” He replied, giving her a shy smile in return. 

He was sure Jester had noticed how sober he was compared to the rest of the group. Caleb knew it was only because of his lack of alcohol but he felt honored that Jester sought him out. 

“Why aren’t you drinking?” She asked with a tilt of her head. One of the earrings on her horns hit the metal around the tips. Jester wasn’t accusing, just curious.

“I want to remember this.” He gestured to the rest of the group, who were slowly starting to settle down. Yeza sat on the couch on the far right of the room, playing with Nott’s hair as she struggled to stay awake. Caduceus and Fjord had stopped their music and were now chatting quietly to each other. Beau and Yasha had disappeared upstairs and Caleb had a feeling he shouldn’t go up there any time soon. “All of it.”

Jester hummed in response and settled her head on Caleb’s shoulder. His breath caught in his throat. “You know what this reminds me of?” She asked after a beat of silence. “Hupperdook. You know, before Molly or Avantika. Everyone was so happy then.” She sounded wistful.

“We’re all still very happy, Jester,” Caleb replied with a frown.  _ You make me happy _ , ran through his thoughts. 

“Are you sure?” She asked, looking up at him, her brow furrowed and her eyes brimming with uncertainty. Caleb had the sudden urge to kiss the tension away.

“Positive.” Caleb held her gaze long until she was sure Caleb wasn’t lying to her. 

“Oh, I’m so glad. Everything has been so serious and I was… afraid.” Jester admitted quietly and Caleb squeezed her shoulder. Caleb didn’t know how to comfort her because he had those same fears every day. There was always the worry that these people would abandon him, leaving him to fend for himself again.

“I feel the same, believe it or not,” Caleb responded. “We are all so… temporary in the grand scheme of things. But I will never abandon you Jester. You have my word.” The words left Caleb’s mouth before he realized they were gone. It was dangerous, how easily he promised things to Jester. He wanted to give her everything she wanted. But this was a promise he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to keep. Caleb was very fragile and they lived very dangerous lives. 

But the smile Jester gave him made it all worth it. “Thank you, Caleb,” She replied, her voice softer and rawer than Caleb had ever heard it.

“Do you want to dance?” He asked suddenly. “I think I owe you a proper one after Hupperdook.” 

Jester’s smile grew wider as she glanced around, most of the others had trudged upstairs to go to sleep already and those who hadn’t were lying on the couch in a heavy, alcohol-induced slumber. “But there isn’t any music,” She said in a breathless laugh but her energy filled bounce betrayed any sense of rejection

Caleb thought it was the lack of anxiety the allowed him to raise an eyebrow and smile as he replied, “So?” 

Jester let out a real laugh as she led Caleb to the center of the room. He placed his hands securely around Jester’s waist and she looped her around his neck. They danced, a gentle sway and small elegant steps, to a rhythm only they knew. Jester was grinning, gazing up at him, her eyes alight. Love Caleb didn’t even know he had surged through at the sight as he gave her an adoring smile.

_ Gods, she’s beautiful _ , he thought. She laid her head on Caleb’s chest. He was filled with pleasant warmth and he knew she could hear the wild beating of his heart. Caleb leaned his head down and pressed his nose into her hair. She smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. Sweet with a hint of spice.  _ Very fitting _ , he thought and let out a low chuckle. 

“What is it?” Jester asked, raising her head from his chest. “What’s funny?”

“Nothing. It’s just- you know that you’re-” A thousand words popped into his mind: _ beautiful, mesmerizing, smart, kind, enchanting _ . “Everything, right?” He settled on and Jester’s cheeks turned pink. 

She reached up to him, her head tilted slightly. An invitation, hesitant so Caleb could back out if he wanted, but the intention was clear. Caleb was expecting to panic at this point, to have to break away from this sliver of paradise they had created. But Caleb surprised himself when he found that every part of himself wanted to meet her.

So he did. He closed the distance between them and met her lips in a soft kiss. Caleb raised his hands from Jester’s waist to cup her cheeks. Her skin was warm beneath his fingers and Caleb felt her release a contented sigh. The kiss was long, full of want and longing and passion that was long overdue. Jester's lips were soft, she tasted like candy. Caleb could have kissed her for hours. 

Eventually, they broke away, Jester’s face flushed and filled with joy, love, and the promise of something more. Caleb only prayed the same things were evident on his. Caleb ran his hand through Jester’s hair before settling them back on her waist. Jester leaned her forehead on Caleb’s chest as her arms hung loosely around Caleb’s shoulders. 

Jester began humming suddenly, something romantic, something slow. She smiled up at him again and if this was Caleb’s future then he was the luckiest man alive. They continued dancing, sweet and slow until the lights dimmed and even Jester could hardly stay up on her own two feet. 

Caleb walked her to her bedroom and Jester’s hand lingered on his arm as she opened her door. Beau wasn't there, presumably in Yasha’s room for the night. Jester looked into the room and then back at him. She stood on her toes and gave him a chaste kiss before slipping inside and closing the door. 

Caleb brought a hand to his lips. A promise. An assurance that this was something they would explore tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> i come bearing a widojest fic with 15 minutes left in day one. I feel like that's appropriate for me


End file.
